


Homebound [Podfic]

by Wolf-and-Songbird (Menage_gay_trois)



Series: Story of the Lyrebird [Podfic] [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Domestic Fluff, Multi, Non-binary character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menage_gay_trois/pseuds/Wolf-and-Songbird
Summary: Half a year away from home, and Damon couldn't be happier to be back.
Relationships: Original Half-Elf Character(s) & Original Human Character(s), Original Human Character(s)/Original Tiefling Character(s), Original Tiefling Character(s)/Original Half-Elf Character(s), Original Tiefling Character(s)/Original Half-Elf Character(s)/Original Human Character(s)
Series: Story of the Lyrebird [Podfic] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646341
Kudos: 1





	Homebound [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Homebound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136122) by [Wolf-and-Songbird (Menage_gay_trois)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menage_gay_trois/pseuds/Wolf-and-Songbird). 



> Read by the lovely Gianni Matragrano, a dear friend of mine whom I adore greatly. Check him out!
> 
> https://www.getgianni.com/  
> https://twitter.com/GetGianni  
> https://www.youtube.com/GianniMatragrano


End file.
